ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection/Card List
This is a comprehensive list of cards from the Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection. Character Cards Doremi Harukaze No.001.jpg|No.001 "Doremi Harukaze" No.002.jpg|No.002 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.003.jpg|No.003 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) No.004.jpg|No.004 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) No.005.jpg|No.005 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) No.006.jpg|No.006 "Doremi: Royal Patraine" No.007.jpg|No.007 "Doremi: Conference Outfit" No.008.jpg|No.008 "Doremi: Patissier Outfit" No.009.jpg|No.009 "Doremi Harukaze: Hamster" No.010.jpg|No.010 "Doremi Harukaze: Boy" No.011.jpg|No.011 "Doremi Harukaze: Nurse" No.012.jpg|No.012 "Doremi Harukaze: Pajamas" No.229.jpg|No.229 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.230.jpg|No.230 "Doremi Harukaze: Otohime" No.231.jpg|No.231 "Doremi Harukaze: Cheerleader" No.232.jpg|No.232 "Faithful Dog Doremi" No.233.jpg|No.233 "Doremi Harukaze: Police Car" No.234.jpg|No.234 "Doremi Harukaze: Miniskirt" No.391.jpg|No.391 "Doremi Harukaze: Flamenco" No.392.jpg|No.392 "Doremi Harukaze: Pirate" No.393.jpg|No.393 "Doremi Harukaze: Bus Guide" No.394.jpg|No.394 "Ninja Dog Doremi" No.395.jpg|No.395 "Doremi Robo" No.396-1.jpg|No.396A "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" No.396-2.jpg|No.396B "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" api-2.png|No.427 "Dodo" doremicard.jpg|No.538 "Doremi Harukaze" doremi-apprenticeoutfit.png|No.539 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremianddodocard.jpg|No.540 "Doremi & Dodo: Apprentice Outfit" doremifastfood.png|No.541 "Doremi Harukaze: Clerk" doremi-figurecard.png|No.542 "Doremi Harukaze: Figure" doremivet.png|No.543 "Doremi Harukaze: Veterinarian" doremidresscard.jpg|No.544 "Doremi Harukaze: Gothic Lolita" doremi-ol.png|No.545 "Doremi Harukaze: OL (Office Lady)" doremiramen.png|No.546 "Doremi Harukaze: Ramen Shop" No.596.jpg|No.596A "Doremi & Kayoko" 717-718_waifu2x_art_noise0_scale_tta_1.png|No.718 "Doremi Harukaze: Prince" No.719.png|No.719 "Doremi Harukaze: Turtle" No.720.png|No.720 "Doremi Harukaze: Butterfly Costume" doremifrogcard.jpg|No.721 "Doremi Harukaze: Witch Frog" doremilittlecard.jpg|No.722 "Doremi Harukaze: Recital" doremisambacard.jpg|No.723 "Doremi Harukaze: Samba" No.724.png|No.724 "Doremi Harukaze: Playing Card" No.725.png|No.725 "Doremi Harukaze: Winter Outfit" No.726.png|No.726 "Doremi Harukaze" doremisigncard.jpg|No.726 "Doremi Harukaze" (signed by Chiemi Chiba) doremikotake.png|No.775 "Doremi & Tetsuya" No.P01.jpg|No.P01 "Doremi Harukaze: Dress" No.P07.jpg|No.P07 "Doremi Harukaze: Kindergarten" doremioutfit3card.jpg|No.P12 "Doremi Harukaze: Haregi" doremipinkcard.jpg|No.P22 "Majo Red" api.png|No.P29 "Doremi Harukaze: Middle School" No.P37.jpg|No.P37 "Doremi Harukaze: Volleyball" CGCP51DoremiApprentice.jpg|No.P51 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.P55.jpg|No.P55 "Doremi Harukaze" doremisport4card.jpg|No.M-01 "Doremi Harukaze: Hurdle" No.M-02.jpg|No.M-02 "Doremi Harukaze: Tennis" doremisport3card.jpg|No.M-03 "Doremi Harukaze: Diving" No.M-04.jpg|No.M-04 "Doremi Harukaze: Softball" doremisportcard.jpg|No.M-05 "Doremi Harukaze: Rifle Shooting" doremisport2card.jpg|No.M-06 "Doremi Harukaze: Archery" doremigoddess.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Goddess" Hazuki Fujiwara No.013.jpg|No.013 "Hazuki Fujiwara" hazukiojamajocard.jpg|No.014 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukibroomcard.jpg|No.015 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) hazukimotto2card.jpg|No.16 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) hazukidokkancard.jpg|No.17 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) hazukiroyalcard.jpg|No.018 "Hazuki: Royal Patraine" hazukisharpcard.jpg|No.019 "Hazuki: Conference Outfit" hazukimottocard.jpg|No.020 "Hazuki: Patissier Outfit" No.021.jpg|No.021 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Hamster" hazukiboycard.jpg|No.022 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Boy" No.023.jpg|No.023 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Kimono" No.024.jpg|No.024 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Miko" No.077.jpg|No.077 "Rere" hazukibroom2card.JPG|No.235 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" No.236.jpg|No.236 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Gym Uniform" No.237.jpg|No.237 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Tennis Look" No.238.jpg|No.238 "Dr. Hazuki" No.239.jpg|No.239A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pig Costume" hazukipigcard.gif|No.239B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pig Costume" No.240.jpg|No.240A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" hazukisleepcard.gif|No.240B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" No.397.jpg|No.397 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Conductor" No.398.jpg|No.398 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Soldier" No.399.jpg|No.399 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Ethnic Costume" No.400.jpg|No.400 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Jiangshi" No.401.jpg|No.401 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Sumo Wrestler" No.402.jpg|No.402 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Sister" No.428.jpg|No.428 "Rere" No.547.jpg|No.547 "Hazuki Fujiwara" No.548.jpg|No.548 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiandrerecard.jpg|No.549 "Hazuki & Rere: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiwall.png|No.550 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Yurei" No.551.jpg|No.551 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Figure" hazukigothloli.png|No.552 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Gothic Lolita" hazukiarcher.png|No.553 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Archery Outfit" hazukiwarrior.png|No.554 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Samurai" hazukihana.png|No.555 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Hana Makihatayama" No.597.jpg|No.597 "Hazuki & Marina" No.727.jpg|No.727 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Urashima Taro" No.728.jpg|No.728 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Waitress" No.729.jpg|No.729 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Ninja" No.730.jpg|No.730 "Hazuki Fujiwara: New Nurse" hazukicard.jpg|No.731 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Violinist" No.732.jpg|No.732 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Ballerina" No.733.jpg|No.733 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Explorer" No.734.jpg|No.734 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Winter Outfit" No.735.jpg|No.735A "Hazuki Fujiwara" No.735-2.jpg|No.735B "Hazuki Fujiwara" (signed by Tomoko Akiya) No.776.jpg|No.776 "Hazuki & Masaru" No.P02.jpg|No.P02 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Pro Wrestler" No.P08.jpg|No.P08 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Kindergarten" No.P13-1.jpg|No.P13A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Judo Outfit" No.P13-2.jpg|No.P13B "Hazuki Fujiwara: Judo Outfit" No.P23.jpg|No.P23 "Majo Orange" No.P30.jpg|No.P30A "Hazuki Fujiwara: Middle School" No.P38.jpg|No.P38 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Fighter" No.P50.jpg|No.P50 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" No.P56.jpg|No.P56 "Hazuki Fujiwara" hazukisport7card.jpg|No.M-07 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Javelin Throw" hazukisport6card.jpg|No.M-08 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Shot Put" hazukisport3card.jpg|No.M-09 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Swimming" hazukisport2card.jpg|No.M-10 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Uneven Bars" hazukisport4card.jpg|No.M-11 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Handball" hazukisport5card.jpg|No.M-12 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Taekwondo" Aiko Senoo 5144b47748014c720c4d632758d741e3_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|No.025 aikoojamajocard.jpg|No.026 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikobroom2card.jpg|No.027 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) aikomotto2card.jpg|No.028 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) No.029.jpg|No.029 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) aikoroyalcard.jpg|No.030 "Aiko: Royal Patraine" aikosharpstagecard.jpg|No.031 "Aiko: Conference Outfit" aikomottocard.jpg|No.032 "Aiko: Patissier Outfit" aikooutfit3card.jpg|No.033 "Aiko Senoo: Mouse" aikoboycard.jpg|No.034 "Aiko Senoo: Boy" No.035.jpg|No.035A "Aiko Senoo: Waitress" aikoswimcard.jpg|No.036 "Aiko Senoo: Swimsuit" No.078.jpg|No.078 "Mimi" No.241.jpg|No.241 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" No.242.jpg|No.242 "Aiko Senoo: Formal" No.243.jpg|No.243 "Aiko Senoo: Fairy" aikoschool2card.png|No.244 "Aiko Senoo: High School Student" No.245.jpg|No.245 "Aiko Senoo: Pretty League" No.246.jpg|No.246 "Aiko Senoo: Happi" CGC403AikoRacer.jpg|No.403 "Aiko Senoo: Racer" No.404.jpg|No.404 "Aiko Senoo: Athlete" No.405.jpg|No.405 "Aiko Senoo: Kuidaore Doll" No.406.jpg|No.406 "Aiko Senoo: Issun-boshi" aikooutfit2card.jpg|No.407 "Comrade Aiko" aikooutfit4card.png|No.408 "Aiko Senoo: Bear Costume" No.429.jpg|No.429 "Mimi" No.556.jpg|No.556 "Aiko Senoo" aikominerai.png|No.557 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoandmimicard.jpg|No.558 "Aiko & Mimi: Apprentice Outfit" aikospeedskate.png|No.559 "Aiko Senoo: Speedskate" No.560.jpg|No.560 "Aiko Senoo: Figure" No.561.jpg|No.561 "Aiko Senoo: Carpenter" aikocrab.png|No.562 "Aiko Senoo: Crab Costume" aikosuit.png|No.563 "Aiko Senoo: Detective" aikodoremi.png|No.564 "Aiko Senoo: Doremi Harukaze" No.736.jpg|No.736 "Aiko Senoo: Flounder" CGC737Aiko.jpg|No.737 "Aiko Senoo: Hakama" aikoprincesscard.jpg|No.738 "Aiko Senoo: Princess" No.739.jpg|No.739 "Aiko Senoo: New Nurse" aikodress3card.jpg|No.740 "Aiko Senoo: Gothic Lolita" aikodresscard.jpg|No.741 "Aiko Senoo: One-piece" No.742.jpg|No.742 "Aiko Senoo: First Grade" No.743.jpg|No.743 "Aiko Senoo: Winter Outfit" No.744.jpg|No.744A "Aiko Senoo" No.744-2.jpg|No.744B "Aiko Senoo" (signed by Yuki Matsuoka) CGC777AikoNobuko.jpg|No.777 "Aiko & Nobuko" No.P03.jpg|No.P03A "Aiko Senoo: Angel" aikoangelcard.jpg|No.P03B "Aiko Senoo: Angel" No.P09.jpg|No.P09A "Aiko Senoo: Kindergarten" CGCP09AikoKindergarten.jpg|No.P09B "Aiko Senoo: Kindergarten" images-2_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|No.P24 "Majo Blue" aikoschoolcard.jpg|No.P31 "Aiko Senoo: Middle School" No.P39.jpg|No.P39 "Aiko Senoo: Fighter" No.P49.jpg|No.P49 "Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" No.P57.jpg|No.P57 "Aiko Senoo" aikosport2card.jpg|No.M-13 "Aiko Senoo: Equestrian" aikosport3card.jpg|No.M-14 "Aiko Senoo: Hammer Throw" aikosport6card.jpg|No.M-15 "Aiko Senoo: Volleyball" aikosport5card.jpg|No.M-16 "Aiko Senoo: Judo" aikosport4card.jpg|No.M-17 "Aiko Senoo: Basketball" aikosportcard.jpg|No.M-18 "Aiko Senoo: Floor Exercise" f166c686edc332efe71f685aaf7b1fb5_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko Senoo: Bath Towel" Onpu Segawa onpumotto2card.jpg|No.044 "Onpu: Patissier Outfit" onpuoutfitcard.jpg|No.046 "Onpu Segawa: Drama Costume" onpuoutfit2card.jpg|No.048 onpubroomcard.jpg|No.247 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusnowcard.jpg|No.248 "Onpu Segawa: Snowboard" onpu2card.jpg|No.250 "Onpu Segawa: Shoujo Manga" onpucostumecard.jpg|No.251 "Onpu Segawa: Little Red Riding Hood" Onpu wolf.png|No.409 "Onpu Segawa: Dog Ears" onpuoutfit3card.jpg|No.413 "Onpu Segawa: Miniskirt" onpucostume4card.jpg|No.414 "Onpu Segawa: Ribbon" onpurorocard.jpg|No.430 "Roro" onpusingcard.jpg|No.565 "Onpu Segawa" onpuandrorocard.jpg|No.567 "Onpu & Roro: Apprentice Outfit" onpu3card.jpg|No.569 "Onpu Segawa: Figure" onpusing2card.jpg|No.570 "Onpu Segawa: Enka Singer" onpucostume3card.jpg|No.745 "Onpu Segawa: Otohime" onpuoutfit4card.jpg|No.748 "Onpu Segawa: Companion" onpucostume2card.jpg|No.749 "Onpu Segawa: Snow White" onpuswintercard.jpg|No.752 "Onpu Segawa: Winter Outfit" onpusigncard.jpg|No.753 "Onpu Segawa (signed by Rumi Shishido)" onpudevilcard.jpg|No.P04 "Onpu Segawa: Devil" onpusportcard.jpg|No.P15 "Onpu Segawa: Leotard" onpupurplecard.jpg|No.P25 "Majo Purple" Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png|No.P28 "Onpu Segawa: Tiger Costume" Onpu cute beach.png|No.P35 "Onpu Segawa: Gravure" onpuoutfit5card.jpg|No.P36 "Onpu Segawa: Sailor" onpuruncard.jpg|No.P48 "Onpu Segawa: Torchbearer" onpucdcard.jpg|No.P58A "Onpu Segawa" onpulettercard.jpg|No.P58B "Onpu Segawa" onpusharprorocard.jpg|No.P61 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusport3card.jpg|No.M-19 "Onpu Segawa: Long Jump" onpusport6card.jpg|No.M-20 "Onpu Segawa: High Jump" onpuswimcard.jpg|No.M-21 "Onpu Segawa: Synchronized Swimming" onpusport4card.jpg|No.M-22 "Onpu Segawa: Soccer" onpusport5card.jpg|No.M-23 "Onpu Segawa: Balance Beam" onpusport2card.jpg|No.M-24 "Onpu Segawa: Rhythmic Gymnastics" onpu4card.jpg|No.2-22 "Onpu Segawa" onpuojamajocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpulittlecard.jpg onpurabbit.png onpubroom2card.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) onpusharpcard.jpg|"Onpu: Conference Outfit" onpuroyalcard.jpg|"Onpu: Royal Patraine" onpufishcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Fish" onpumottocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) onpudokkancard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) onpuminerai.png|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpucard.jpg onpuoutfit8card.png|"Onpu Segawa: Marine Look" onpupenguin.png c3d8b7d9b7d20e194031250bdb16e812_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dance School" IT_vTG6Ty3o0T8qxeCmfxOv6kQA.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Samba" onpudealer.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dealer" onpuoutfit6card.jpg onpuoutfit7card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Sniper" onpuroundgirl.png|"Onpu Segawa: Round Girl" onpukaren.png|"Onpu & Karen" Momoko Asuka momo3card.jpg|No.049 "Momoko Asuka" momoojamajocard.jpg|No.050 "Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momodokkan2card.jpg|No.052 "Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) momodogcard.jpg|No.054 "Momoko Asuka: Dog" momoswimcard.jpg|No.057 "Momoko Asuka: Swimsuit" momobroomcard.jpg|No.253 "Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momokosamurai.png|No.254 "Momoko Asuka: Samurai" momooutfit3card.jpg|No.257 "Momoko Asuka: Fashionable" momooutfit4card.jpg|No.416 "Momoko Asuka: China Outfit" momooutfit5card.jpg|No.417 "Momoko Asuka: Stewardess" momoninicard.jpg|No.431 "Nini" momohaircard.jpg|No.574 "Momoko Asuka" momodokkancard.jpg|No.575 "Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momoandninicard.jpg|No.576 "Momoko & Nini: Apprentice Outfit" momooutfit10card.jpg|No.579 momosportcard.jpg|No.582 "Momoko Asuka: Tennis Look" momooutfit6card.jpg|No.759 "Momoko Asuka: Apron" momooutfit7card.jpg|No.761 "Momoko Asuka: Winter Outfit" momosigncard.jpg|No.762 "Momoko Asuka (signed by Nami Miyahara)" No.779.jpg|No.779 "Momoko & Kotaro" CGCP11MomokoKindergarten.jpg|No.P11 "Momoko Asuka: Kindergarten" momoangelcard.jpg|No.P16 "Momoko Asuka: Angel" momoschoolcard.jpg|No.P33 "Momoko Asuka: Middle School" momosport2card.jpg|No.P41 "Momoko Asuka: Beach Volleyball" momo2card.jpg|No.P59 "Momoko Asuka" momocard.jpg|No.1-16 "Momoko Asuka" momosport7card.jpg|No.M-25 "Momoko Asuka: Hockey" momosport6card.jpg|No.M-28 momosport8card.jpg|No.M-29 "Momoko Asuka: Fencing" momosport5card.jpg|No.M-30 "Momoko Asuka: Canoe" momomotto2card.jpg|"Momoko: Patissier Outfit" momocostumecard.gif|"Super Momoko" momoyellowcard.jpg|"Majo Yellow" momooutfit2card.gif|"Momoko Asuka: Sheep Costume" momooutfit9card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Cowgirl" momooutfit8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Indian" Momokodetective.png 080103142341QF3l.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dancer" Momokocurry.png momosport4card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Street" Momokofigurecard.png|"Momoko Asuka: Figure" Momokoamefuto.png|"Momoko Asuka: Football" momokocgc.jpg momokolovepeacecgc.jpg momokominerailq.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" Pop Harukaze PopWitchCard.jpg|"Pop: Apprentice Outfit" PopClassicWitchCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apprentice Outfit" PopKindergartenCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Kindergarten" popfafa.png|"Fafa" PopNormalCard.jpg popmugendai.png|"Pop Harukaze" PopPianoCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Recital" CGC781PopMagician.jpg pophana.jpg|"Pop Harukaze" (switched bodies with Hana) PopMaidCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apron" PopSwimsuitCard.jpg Hana Makihatayama hanababt2card.jpg|No.058 "Hana-chan" hanabroomcard.jpg|No.259 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfitcard.jpg|No.263 "Hana Makihatayama: Yukata” hanamermaidcard.jpg|No.423 "Hana Makihatayama: Mermaid" hanahaircard.jpg|No.426 "Hana Makihatayama: Afro" hanatotocard.jpg|No.432 "Toto" hanafoodcard.jpg|No.583 "Hana Makihatayama" hanadokkan2card.jpg|No.584 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaandtotocard.jpg|No.585 "Hana-chan & Toto: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfit2card.jpg|No.588 "Hana Makihatayama: Apron Dress" hanaoutfit4card.jpg|No.763 hanababycard.jpg|No.765 "Hana-chan: Santa" hanafishcard.jpg|No.768 "Hana Makihatayama: Fishmonger" hanasigncard.jpg|No.771 "Hana Makihatayama (signed by Ikue Ohtani)" hanaoutfit5card.jpg|No.P17 "Hana Makihatayama: Wedding" hanaandpaocard.jpg|No.P18 "Hana-chan & Pao-chan" hanaschoolcard.jpg|No.P34 "Hana Makihatayama: Middle School" hanacostumecard.jpg|No.P42 "Hana Makihatayama: Fallen Angel" hanaP46.jpg|No.P46 "Hana Makihatayama: Caveman" hanacard.jpg|No.P60 "Hana Makihatayama" hanasportcard.jpg|No.M-31 "Hana Makihatayama: Trampoline" hanasport3card.jpg|No.M-32 "Hana Makihatayama: Weightlifting" hanasport2card.jpg|No.M-33 "Hana Makihatayama: Bicycle" hanasport4card.jpg|No.M-34 "Hana Makihatayama: Marathon" hanasport5card.jpg|No.M-35 "Hana Makihatayama: Badminton" hanaoutfit3card.jpg|No.M-36 "Hana Makihatayama: Sailing" hanapop.png|"Hana-chan" (switched bodies with Pop) hanamugendai.png|"Hana-chan" hanadokkancard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hana2card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama" hanasleepcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Pajamas" hanaswimsuit.png Hanareindeer.png Hanaspace.png Hanaapron.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Apron" Hanazebra.png hanawhitecard.jpg|"Commander Hana" hanabunny.png Hanadrop.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Drop" hanafigure.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Figure" secrethana.png|"Secret Hana-chan" hanadog.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Dog" hananursecgc.jpg hanapaocgc.jpg Ojamajos Hazudorecard.jpg|No.064 "Doremi & Hazuki" No.065.jpg|No.065 "Doremi & Aiko" No.065b.jpg|No.065 "Doremi & Aiko" No.066.jpg|No.066 "Doremi & Onpu" No.067.jpg|No.067 "Doremi & Momoko" Dorehanacard.jpg|No.068 "Doremi & Hana-chan" CGC069DoremiPop.jpg|No.069 "Doremi & Pop" No.069-NoBrillo.jpg|No.069B "Doremi & Pop" CGC070HazukiAiko.jpg|No.070 "Hazuki & Aiko" Momoaikosportcard.jpg|No.074 "Aiko & Momoko" hazuki&hana.png|"Hazuki & Hana-chan" Hazuoncard.jpg|"Hazuki & Onpu" Momohazucard.jpg|"Hazuki & Momoko" NbiyDMkb9XjMcfdYgPkL5-2hIHQ_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko & Onpu" aiko&hana.png|"Aiko & Hana-chan" onpu&hana.png|"Onpu & Hana-chan" Momoonpucard2.jpg|"Onpu & Momoko" momoko&hana.png|"Momoko & Hana-chan" hazuki&aiko.png|"Hazuki & Aiko" Momoonpucard.jpg|No.P20 "Onpu & Momoko" CGCP21DoremiPop.jpg|No.P21 "Doremi & Pop" doremi&onpu.png|No.P43 "Doremi & Onpu" p44cgc.jpg|No.P44 "Doremi & Momoko" p45cgc.jpg|No.P45 "Hazuki & Aiko & Onpu" m29965313719_1.jpg|No.T02 "Hazuki & Momoko" m86609551939_1.jpg|No.T03 "Aiko & Onpu" No.BO01.jpg|No.BO01 "Ojamajos! Apprentice Outfits" No.CD01.jpg|No.CD01 "Ojamajos! Apprentice Outfits" Other Characters CGC269Masato.jpg|No.269 "Masato Rinno" CGC270Sachiko.jpg|No.270 "Sachiko Ijuuin" No.278.jpg|No.278 "Kouji Senoo" mihosegawa.png|No.280 "Miho Segawa" CGC291Pao.jpg|No.291 "Pao-chan" No.445.jpg|No.445 "Majomonroe" CGC452Majopon.jpg|No.452 "Majopon" CGC453Majopi.jpg|No.453 "Majopi" mary-anne.jpg|No.601 "Mary-Anne" natasha.jpg|No.602 "Natasha" angela.jpg|No.603 "Angela" laura.jpg|No.604 "Laura" ingrid.jpg|No.605 "Ingrid" roy.jpg|No.606 "Roy" witchqueencard.png|No.607 "Queen" miraisakura.jpg|No.608 "Mirai Sakura" kimitaka.jpg|No.609 "Kimitaka" 610susumu.jpg|No.610 "Susumu Yanagida" 611nobuaki.jpg|No.611 "Nobuaki Yamauchi" 613kanae.jpg|No.612 "Kanae Iida" 613nanako.jpg|No.613 "Nanako Okada" 614maki.jpg|No.614 "Maki Higuchi" majorhythm.png|No.772 "Majorhythm" rhythmmakihatayama.png|No.773 "Rhythm Makihatayama" CGC796Majopon.jpg|No.796 "Majopon" CGC797Majopi.jpg|No.797 "Majopi" CGC940Nozomi.jpg|No.940 "Non-chan" Non-chan's uniform.png|No.941 "Non-chan: Apprentice Outfit" CGC943Fami.jpg|No.943 "Fami" Fami_Full_Dress.jpg|No.944 "Fami: Apprentice Outfit" CGC945FamiOhinasama.jpg|No.945 "Fami: Ohina-sama" CGCP52Marina.jpg|No.P52 "Marina Koizumi" sachikoP53.jpg|No.P53 "Sachiko Ijuuin" harukaharukaze.png|"Haruka Harukaze" reikofujiwara.png|"Reiko Fujiwara" akatsukicard.png|"Akatsuki" minoriasuka.png|"Minori Asuka" majocrosscard.png|"Majocross" karencgc.jpg 615noriko.jpg|No.615 "Noriko Kano" 616itoko.jpg|No.616 "Itoko Hamada" 617shiori.jpg|No.617 "Shiori Nakayama" 618natsumi.jpg|No.618 "Natsumi Sato" Happening Cards doremibecomesamom.jpg|"Doremi Becomes a Mom!?" MAHO Cards No.209------------PETITA.jpg|"Pirika pirilala Nobiyaka ni" Onpumottomagiccard.jpg|"Pururu perun Suzuyaka ni" momomottocard.jpg|"Peruton petton Sawayaka ni" Item Cards Tap1.jpg|"Apprentice Tap" Tap2.jpg|"Rhythm Tap" Tap3.jpg|"Parara Tap" Tap4.jpg|"Cologne Tap" poron1card.jpg|"Peperuto Poron" poron1acard.jpg|"Poppun Poron" poron1bcard.JPG|"Kururu Poron" poron2card.jpg|"Picotto Poron" poron4card.jpg|"Jewelry Poron" wreathcard.jpg|"Wreath Poron" Call2.jpg|"Patraine Call" Intercom.jpg|"Intercom" CGC492MotherChildNotebook.jpg|"Mother and Child Notebook" Category:Merchandise Category:Lists